After The Head
by bernie-chan
Summary: This is just a wee oneshot of what i think could happen if Valkyrie and Fletcher discussed what would happen after the skull is theirs. And how both react to eachother.


"Hey Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"Just curious, but what are you going to do after we get Skulduggery's skull back?"

I, Valkyrie Cain or Stephanie Edgeley, had woken up that morning and after dressing myself and making a replica with my mirror, I headed out for Gordon's house. It will always be his house to me and the thought that I still owned it was still hard to believe. Fletcher thought it was cool though. When I got to the house I found Fletcher Renn trying to make breakfast. Trying being the operative word.

_Flashback_

"_Fletcher what are you trying to make?"_

_The smoke around us was a fog by the end of the sentence and I coughed and almost choked as I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire on the stove. The fire alarm was still ringing over head and when he give his answer I looked at him like he had three heads._

"_Eggs and bacon"_

"_Eggs and bacon?! You almost burnt the stove!"_

"_It's very flammable" _

"_When you turn it the all the way up, then yeah it is!"_

"_If you shouldn't turn it all up, then why's it allow you to hmm?"_

"_Just sit down and I'll make breakfast!"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_He sat down at the table while I got to work really making eggs and bacon and within twenty minutes they were on the table and we sat eating them in silence until they were finished. Then we started talking._

_End Flashback_

"Well...err...I guess I'll just do what I did before I met you. Steal, stay at free hotels and play games."

"But why?"

"Well I don't have any money, no permanent house and I like games. Naruto: The Broken Bond is a really cool game"

"Never played it, but what's wrong with this house?"

"Nothing it's just that when Skulduggery gets back, there's no use for me here."

"We'll always need a teleporter around. Even if it is an annoying, bid-headed, hair freak ,that drives everyone nuts."

I burst out laughing at his insulted, shocked face until it turned into a very smug smirk that had a tiny fraction of happiness in it. Though it was hard to see.

"God Val you sound like you don't want me to leave. Do you?"

He had been inching closer to my body that entire sentence and now our noses were almost touching. His crystal blue eyes looked darker slightly then before and were mesmerizing, along with his hot breath against my lips. My breath hitched in my throat as I couldn't even blink or look away. His head came closer. His cheek touched my cheek, as his face brushed against it, his lips brushing against the corner of mine for a millisecond. His breath was now at my ear and his lips touched my ear every now and again when he whispered "Don't forget to breathe"

I let not a breath and my brain finally started working again and I said "Of course I don't want you to go. Who else can I torture?"

"You know...I can torture you as well"

I stood up now and leaned on the wall and crossed my arms.

"You? Torture me? As if"

"Yes. I don't hit you or give sarcastic comments, but there's more then one way to do things."

His confidence was boosted to a whole new level and the smirk grew in size across his face. Damn him! Not wanting to look weak though, I answered back.

"Oh and how do you torture people?"

"Like this"

He teleported right in front of me and grabbed my wrists, and held them above my head. He ground his entire body against mine and I was tightly sandwiched between him and the wall. I could feel every nook and cranny about him, even in his trousers. He dipped his head down and our foreheads were touching.

Somehow my mind was working and I tried to get my hands free, but for someone who looks like a weakling he was actually quite strong. He pulled my arms down behind my back, forcing me to arch it and I was now even closer to him. My body pressed tightly against his and fit together perfectly. He could now feel every movement I made and I him. He groaned and lowered all of his head down on mine and his face was resting a centimetre away from my lips. I moaned but quickly stopped when I felt him smile into my face.

His face was inching closer and closer to my eager lips and the corner of his mouth was now touching mine and it was so close until it was a real kis-

"Hey Valkyrie" You here?"

I heard Tanith in the hall and we instantly froze.

"Err...am yeah Tanith I'm here. In the kitchen"

"Bye"

Fletcher teleported upstairs and I composed myself as I heard Tanith walk in.

"So why are you here?"

"Well I left my phone here by accident. Sorry. So how's it going?"

"Good," I rushed out "How's skull hunting going great?"

"Great! We almost have the skull in our sights. Are you really OK? You seem jumpy"

"Oh me I'm fine just woke up from a weird dream"

"Oh right well I have to go now. The skull won't find itself!"

"Bye"

When she was out the door, I sighed in relief and fell to the ground. God Tanith was so close to seeing... I'm not sure what she really saw...or well would've seen.

I looked up to see a flustered Fletcher, though he still had a smirk plastering his handsome face. Time for that to be gone!

"That torture must be awkward for men"

He cringed, but soon started laughing and helped me to my feet.


End file.
